Miles Edgeworth: Sleepdeprived
by Green-eyed Blue Cat
Summary: Miles Edgeworth is a workaholic and will not give in to sleep. Post GS4, Miles x Phoenix, implied-yaoi


Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, for goodness's sake. I don't want Miles Edgeworth prosecuting me. Wait. On second thought…

* * *

**Miles Edgeworth: Sleep-deprived**

Miles knew he shouldn't have let Phoenix ravish him in bed that morning. Not after the heavy activity in the same room late last night, not after the little fling on the kitchen floor of the same evening, and especially not when it was a Monday and he was going to be late for work; but all common sense escaped him when Phoenix landed a kiss on somewhere that felt mind-blowingly _good_, and the rest of his mind followed suit in a whirlwind of ecstasy.

As Phoenix went to prepare breakfast in the kitchen, Miles hurriedly took a shower and got dressed for work. When he finally stepped out of the bedroom, he was met with an irritated Trucy with puffed-out cheeks waiting impatiently at the dining table. Sitting down on his usual chair, he could hear Trucy mumbling something about her daddy and Uncle Miles acting like rabbits or some other rodents. He didn't respond, but was nonetheless fully aware of the blush developing on his face. After a quick breakfast, (not surprisingly, since their make-out session got somewhat out of hand and they lost track of time) Miles drove Trucy to school before getting to the prosecutor's office, fashionably late.

It was only wishful thinking that Miles Edgeworth would be having a leisurely time at the office. In fact, work was as hectic as it always was, perhaps even more so ever since his return to LA. Barely a few minutes into work and the prosecutor was already assigned a murder case arranged for court the next day. A quick look at the file showed Detective Dick Gumshoe as the detective in-charge, and Miles furrowed his brows slightly. There shouldn't be any dull moments with the bumbling detective on the case.

Miles wasted no time in meeting with the detective down at the scene of the crime. The day was spent on digging out evidence that the investigative team managed to overlook, dealing with annoying witnesses that could never give clear testimonies, and later on reading the witness transcripts and police records.

Tests needed to be run. Reports needed to be read. It was frustrations upon frustrations that the case had to be built without decisive evidence, which was somehow still missing. The main witness's testimony was flimsy at best, while testimonies from the other witnesses were completely useless. Miles knew in his gut the suspect was guilty, but he needed more proof to get the jury to agree with him.

A chance glance at the clock on Miles's office desk startled himself to know it was approaching ten o'clock. Phoenix and Trucy should be worried sick by now, he thought guiltily as he called home. He told Phoenix he was sorry that he forgot to call home earlier, and that he was leaving the office as he spoke. But as much as Phoenix hated it, Miles had to take work home.

Phoenix didn't complain much about the case files in Miles's arms when the prosecutor finally opened the front door to their house an hour later, just as long as he had reached home safely. Trucy gave her Uncle Miles a quick peck on the cheek and wished him good night before retiring to her bedroom, leaving Miles with a tinge of guilt for having her waiting for his safe return that late. Phoenix smiled at Miles's troubled looks, reassured him that she was napping on the sofa before Miles got home, then ushered him into the bathroom where a tub of warm water was already drawn and waiting for the tired man, while Phoenix left to reheat dinner.

It was nearing one in the morning, and Miles was still hunched over the desk studying past cases. Phoenix massaged his shoulders, noting how tense they were.

"Come to bed, it's late."

"Not yet. Court is tomorrow. Now, thanks to your new jurist system, I have to convince the jury as well. Evidence alone won't help, not that I have enough to begin with."

Phoenix continued kneading the knots away from Miles's shoulders in silence.

Realizing he sounded like he was blaming Phoenix for making his work more difficult, Miles put down the heavy book he was poring over and took Phoenix's hands into his own.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean the way it sounded. Please go to sleep, I'll join you as soon as I finish reading this."

Phoenix let out a small smile, "Don't stay up too late, the bed misses you."

A gentle kiss upon silver hair, and Phoenix went into their bedroom alone.

Miles needed to sleep. He could feel his eyelids dropping and his concentration faltering. But he wouldn't. He had to stay up and finish his reading. There was so much to do.

How he blamed Phoenix for exhausting him yesterday and that morning.

***

Phoenix awoke from his dreams to find his lover getting dressed for work at six in the morning.

"Aren't you a bit early today? Have you slept at all?"

"I slept enough. I need to head back to my office before going to court. See you in the evening," Miles tired voice spoke out, before leaving the house in a hurry.

Only Phoenix and Trucy were left for breakfast then. After dropping her off to school, Phoenix found himself wandering over to a familiar building, and he figured he might as well check on Prosecutor Edgeworth.

Miles was marvelous in court, as always. Fierce and demanding, he had the defense attorney cornered not long into the trial. Phoenix chuckled at his memory of their courtroom battle on the quest for the truth, and wondered briefly if Apollo would fare better than the pitiful defense attorney currently up against the demon prosecutor. Prosecutor Edgeworth surely had not lost his edge.

"Objection!"

Miles's voice cut through Phoenix's thoughts. The prosecutor was…seething? Phoenix looked over to the defense to see the previously sweating man now gloating with pleasure. Apparently he managed to worm his way out while Phoenix was busy being distracted. On account of lack of evidence, the judge ruled for court to be reconvened the next day, much to the chagrin of the prosecution.

Phoenix managed to catch up with a fuming Miles and a sheepish Detective Gumshoe as the other people filed out of the courtroom.

"That blasted defense attorney, it was underhanded of him to attack my arguments thus so. He shall rue the day he crosses Miles Edgeworth!"

Phoenix blinked at the sight of an irate Edgeworth. It was uncommon to see him let out emotions, much less verbal complaints. The defense attorney must be something.

Finally, Miles caught sight of Phoenix, and already much of his anger dissipated at seeing his lover standing and staring at him stupidly. It was amusing to see Phoenix caught off guard, whether in the courtroom years ago during their trials together or in the bedroom, which happened quite frequently. In fact, he had just looked that way last morning when Miles was able to wrestle the man into a submissive form underneath him…

"Phoenix?"

The man recovered quickly at the sound of his name. Nodding at the detective, who responded with a hearty "Hey, pal!", Phoenix scratched the back of his neck as he looked at Miles.

"Hi…wanna lunch together?"

Miles sighed a little.

"I can't. Detective Gumshoe and I are going for more investigation."

Phoenix laughed a little, "I'm jealous of Gumshoe, then."

The shell-shocked look on Gumshoe's face was priceless.

"Don't be silly," Miles interjected. A small yawn escaped from his mouth.

"Miles, you barely slept this morning. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

The prosecutor rolled his eyes slightly, "Yes, I'll be fine. Don't you have a meeting with the High Judge to attend to?"

"It's at two. I had Apollo prepare my notes. I just need to get a change of clothes and I'm all set."

Miles crossed his arms over his chest, "Wright, I hope you have far more respect for the court than you are showing right now. You know how important this is."

"Geez, Miles, lighten up. It's only a review of the week for the jurist system, which is working just fine, by the way. Apollo can represent me, I don't even have to be there."

"Nevertheless, it is your responsibility. Now run along like the good, responsible man you are and get ready for the meeting."

He earned a shrug from Phoenix, "Get some rest if you can, ok?"

"I will," Miles lied through his teeth. Rest is for the weak.

***

Miles had been nothing but an excellent driver. His car would disagree, however, as it coughed up smoke while resting its lips on a bend streetlight. With the said streetlight as witness, Miles found it hard to acquit himself from all charges. So what if his concentration had been lacking _a little_? It didn't mean _anything_.

Filling in accident report forms had never been more insulting.

It was probably for the best that he had called Gumshoe. In his current mood, he might have bitten off the head of the officer on the scene. Gumshoe had to ask him to wait in the detective's car while he settled the matter with his fellow officer. Fortunately it didn't take too long.

Gumshoe's suggestion to the prosecutor about going to the hospital was quickly shot down by a glare. The poor detective dare not ask a second time. Mentally he noted that Mr Edgeworth had on a more intimidating air than usual. He wondered about it as he drove the both of them to the scene of the crime in his car. Sneaking a peek to his right, he was mildly amused to see the prosecutor nodding slightly in his seat.

Gumshoe was sorry that the ride was a short one. He could tell that Mr Edgeworth needed something more than just forty winks. But the prosecutor awoke on his own as the car pulled into a parking space, and was soon jumping back at work. As more evidence was needed to strengthen their case, Miles decided to talk to the main witness once more.

The sweet, old lady offered them tea, but the prosecutor declined. He pressed the woman for more information, but she had trouble remembering details. Regardless, he pressed on, slowly coaxing the woman to give out every single detail relevant to the case, until she mentioned seeing someone that resembled the victim's ex-husband lurking nearby on the morning of the crime. Why didn't she mention this yesterday, the detective asked? Oh, the man wouldn't hurt a fly, she reasoned. Anyway, she had thought nothing about it since she believed he was irrelevant to the case.

Miles would have lashed out at her if she was fifty years younger, and he ten years younger. Keeping his anger checked, he had Gumshoe order his men to search for the said ex-husband while he returned to his office to tie in the new information with the other pieces of evidence.

The man was quickly apprehended and interrogated down at the police station. By the time his statement was taken and brought to the prosecutor's office, it was approaching eight o'clock. After making himself a good cup of Darjeeling, work could finally begin.

It was already eleven thirty when Miles got out of the taxi cab and got back to his house. Being a school night, Trucy was sent to bed early (despite her initial protests that she waited for Uncle Miles too last night) while Phoenix's sleeping figure was sprawled out on the living room sofa. Miles gently woke him.

"Miles? You're finally home," Phoenix sighed as he tried to sit up.

"Yes. Now, you, go to bed."

Phoenix shook his head, trying to shake off any remnants of sleep, "Not yet. I heard from Gumshoe you got into an accident. Aren't you going to tell me anything about it?"

"…There's nothing to be concerned about. It was settled," Miles turned his face away.

Phoenix trained his eyes on the man, "Miles, did you get into an accident because of lack of sleep?"

Miles did not reply, but the answer was evident from the way he was rubbing his elbow. Phoenix sighed and decided to let the matter slide.

"Let me help with the case."

That got a reaction from the prosecutor.

"You know I can't discuss the case with you. But if you retake your bar exam and earn back your badge, I might consider it." A familiar smirk made its way up Miles's face.

Phoenix leaned back on the sofa and chuckled lightly, "Are you sure you want that? You're gonna have a much harder time with your work as it is now with me on the defense. I'm just that great as your arch-rival."

Miles gave a scoff to Phoenix's crooked grin, "You're obviously still in dreamland. Go on, off to bed with you."

Phoenix made a small grunt of defeat as his boyfriend pulled him up from the sofa.

"You're not coming? You need to sleep too."

Miles mentally disagreed. He had pulled frequent all-nighters before in his youth, even if his physical form protested more often nowadays. Nonetheless, he replied with a faint smile, "I'll come as soon as I finish my work."

Phoenix almost wanted to drag the man to bed with him, but gave the thought up as Miles seated himself at his desk. He turned and entered the bedroom alone.

***

Phoenix was slightly relieved to find his boyfriend in bed beside him the next morning. At least the man had slept.

Miles's face told a different story, though, as he looked awful at breakfast. Trucy turned to Phoenix worriedly.

"Daddy, I thought I told you to take it easy on the sex with Uncle Miles."

Uncle Miles bumped his knee on the table while Phoenix stuttered an objection to his daughter's blunt use of the s-word. Trucy looked unfazed.

"We have sex ed in school, daddy," she giggled.

In an attempt to change the subject, Phoenix turned to Miles, "When did you go to bed last night anyway?"

Miles mumbled something incoherent before shoving a spoonful of eggs into his mouth.

"What's that?"

Miles swallowed the eggs and hesitated a little before replying in a louder voice, "Four."

"FOUR?!" Phoenix exclaimed in surprise as his hands banged on the dining table the same way they did years ago in the courtroom.

The prosecutor rubbed his temples. "Please refrain from shouting. My head hurts."

"You've only slept for two hours, Miles. That's hardly enough! In fact, you've barely slept enough for two days straight!"

"I'll manage. I'll get my guilty verdict today, and then I will rest."

Conversation came to a halt as everyone quietly finished their food, Phoenix and Trucy lost in their sea of thoughts while Miles was busy conserving what little alertness he had left in consuming his breakfast.

Before the prosecutor left the house, Phoenix made him a thermos of strong coffee to bring to office. Miles managed to finish it before court had even started.

The extra kick provided by the coffee, combined with Miles's fatigue, made him a formidable foe in court. Miles usual grace and courtesy gave way to terrifying arguments and exaggerated banging on the desk. Even the judge was surprised with his odd behavior.

He was close to getting his guilty verdict. The defendant was already squirming and stuttering in his seat. At the last moment, the defense attorney miraculously brought up a plausible argument regarding the ex-husband's secret rendezvous with the victim. The judge agreed with the scenario, and with a bang of his gavel, court was to reconvene one last time the next day, after ordering both sides to look into the matter closely. The prosecutor was absolutely livid with the turnabout, and his audible protest could be heard all the way to the lobby.

***

Miles stormed past his secretary's desk into his office, slamming the door in the process. Without being told, Miss Hannah Fright took out his best leaves and made him a cup of tea. The prosecutor looked disgruntled indeed, but nevertheless expressed appreciation.

Half an hour later, Hannah found Mr Edgeworth stifling a couple of yawns as she handed him documents to sign. She noticed the black circles around his eyes, and suggested a cat nap. Mr Edgeworth, however, dismissed the suggestion, replying that he had neither the time nor the need. Hannah complied, knowing full well that Mr Edgeworth would not rest until he had finished his case, but yet could not help worrying.

When Miss Fright left his office, Miles made a phone call.

"Phoenix, I may be late again tonight. Don't wait up."

Phoenix's light chuckle on the other end of the line somehow lifted Miles's spirits a little, "Is the defense attorney really that good?"

Miles snorted, "He was grasping at straws the whole time, that I would not venture to say he is _any_ good. But then again, this was to be expected, seeing that his client is almost certainly guilty. If we had found decisive evidence, this trial would have been over yesterday." He paused a little, "His vexing ability to turn his case around reminds me strongly of you, though."

A peal of laughter rang through the phone, bringing a smile to Miles's tired face.

It was a miracle that at five o'clock, Gumshoe called to report the miraculous finding of the missing decisive evidence. The detective was asked to meet with the prosecutor at the DA's office immediately.

Going over the case with the detective took up a much longer time than expected. By the time Gumshoe got Miles home in his musty car, it was already half past eleven. Phoenix was found on the sofa again, just as Miles thought he would. Phoenix's stubbornness rivaled Miles's tenacity at times. When Miles woke his boyfriend up, he was rewarded with a warm smile and a welcome-home-kiss. Dinner was quickly heated up, and after a quick meal and a bath, Miles was hunched over the desk again.

Phoenix was well-prepared that night. Miles felt his heart swell to see his lover bringing hot water (kept in a thermos), instant cereal and coffee (still in their respective foils) and placing them on his desk. For his late night snack and energy boost, Phoenix said. Miles uttered appreciation and continued with his work.

Phoenix lingered a while longer beside his boyfriend, taking in the sight of Miles hard at work and thinking it a sexy sight to behold. But then he noticed black circles around Miles's eyes and thought they fit ill on his handsome face. Finally, he gave him a hug and asked him to come to bed as early as possible. Miles Edgeworth is not made of steel, and after saying that out Phoenix couldn't resist singing the Steel Samurai theme song while doing a silly dance, thus earning himself a jab from an amused Miles.

As Phoenix climbed into bed, his concern for Miles surfaced. He knew Miles would not stand for him to worry so much, so he had said nothing. But he was indeed worried, and he missed the warmth of the man on the other side of the bed. The fact that he knew Miles was nothing if not a stubborn workaholic did not help lighten the predicament.

***

The next morning, Phoenix opened his eyes to see Miles in a shallow sleep beside him.

The man must have gotten into bed only a few hours ago. Phoenix got out of bed as gently as he could, lest he disturbed the obviously tired man. He let Miles sleep as late as he could, as he prepared breakfast for his family. As reluctant as he was to wake Miles up for breakfast, he knew he had to when Miles had court.

At the dining table, Trucy eyed her Uncle Miles's face gingerly, noting the black circles and puffiness around his eyes. She loved her Uncle Miles dearly, and his current state worried her a lot.

"Uncle Miles…" she faltered. She knew that her Uncle Miles had never liked people worrying about him.

Uncle Miles, however, managed a small smile.

"I know. I look terrible. I looked in a mirror this morning," he gave a light chuckle. "But today's the last day, I promise I'll get some sleep later."

Trucy kissed Uncle Miles goodbye before leaving for school on her daddy's bicycle, while Miles departed for court in Gumshoe's car.

Detective Gumshoe stole a few glances over at the passenger's seat and noticed the prosecutor's lack of sleep. Mr Edgeworth usually looked ready, an image of a predator preparing for his final kill. Currently Mr Edgeworth's fatigued appearance worried him.

"Are you doing okay, sir?"

Miles started a little. To have even Detective Gumshoe noticing, the prosecutor must have looked dreadful.

"I'll be fine," he muttered.

It was a pathetic lie, he knew it, but the detective kept his silence.

It was getting to the point of annoyance when even the normally clueless judge managed to make the same observation.

"Mr Edgeworth, you look terrible! Are you sure you're up for this?"

The prosecutor almost went into a frenzy. To have all those people worrying over a minor thing as lack of sleep! Franziska would have whipped them back to their senses.

Only the defense attorney across his desk snickered. The naïve fellow must have thought he would have an easy win, what with the demon prosecutor not in his best of shape. Or so he thought.

Mr Edgeworth started the court session less elegantly than he normally would. But just as ruthless as he always was, he wasted no time in presenting the decisive evidence, index finger pointing guiltily at the defendant. He worked his eloquence well and convinced the jury whole-heartedly before the defense could even utter any objections, and just like that, a guilty verdict was handed down, and court was dismissed, all under an hour. The defense attorney could only glare murderously at him as he smirked back.

Phoenix smiled as he hanged up his phone. Miles had called to say he will reach home in an hour. Figuring Miles would need to catch up with his sleep, Phoenix prepared a simple chicken soup for his boyfriend's lunch before his subsequent date with the bed.

Everyone was worried that the prosecutor pushed himself too much. Phoenix smiled to himself as he thought of Trucy telling him to put off make out sessions until Uncle Miles had had eight hours of sleep; and of Gumshoe calling to tell Phoenix about Miles winning the trial and had him promise to let the poor man sleep.

The soup cooled down to feasible temperature when Miles finally reached home, his exhaustion so evident then. Phoenix made him eat the soup before allowing him to sleep without changing out of his work clothes. Miles made a half-hearted objection to getting creases on his clothes, to which Phoenix retorted with him having too many layers on and the incredible effort needed just to remove them. When Miles didn't answer but instead glared at him with half the normal potency, Phoenix laughed with a 'Creases be damned!' speech before promising he would take care of them later.

In no time Miles was fast asleep, his face a picture of serenity. Phoenix sighed contently as he pulled the blankets to cover his lover and kissed him gently on the forehead.

Even the demon prosecutor needs his beauty sleep.

* * *

A/N: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney brought me out of my six-year hiatus of writing. Imagine that.


End file.
